


Jak do tego doszło, nie wiem

by Annarcy18



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hermes is a good friend, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, Other, Sad Apollo (Percy Jackson), Sibling Love, well will be
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annarcy18/pseuds/Annarcy18
Summary: Apollo przez lata ukrywał gorycz i smutek odradzający się za każdym razem, gdy jego ukochana siostra spojrzy na niego z czystą nienawiścią w oczach. Wszystko ma swoje granice, nawet cierpliwość boga słońca. Więc gdy syn Zeusa odkrywa, że został okradziony, a Artemida znów go upokarza, mur, budowany przez niego tak długo, pęka. Apollo ma dość bycia traktowanym jak śmieć. Apollo zdecydowanie nie spodziewał się, że ktoś będzie na tyle bezczelny by ukraść mu jego własność. A już na pewno nigdy nie wpadłoby mu do głowy, że znajdzie w tej osobie przyjaciela.





	Jak do tego doszło, nie wiem

**Author's Note:**

> Ostrzeżenie!  
> Jako, że jest to moja pierwsza fanfikcja, proszę o wyrozumiałość, konstruktywną krytykę i komentowanie, jeśliś poświęcił trochę czasu na przeczytanie tego tekstu. Dzięki, że kliknąłeś w ten tytuł.   
> Enjoy, i daj mi znać, co o tym sądzisz ;)

Apollo odchrząknął i powoli otworzył oczy. Jasne, rażące słońce, jakie było przed południem teraz powinno było chylić się ku zachodowi, jednak nadal znajdowało się na środku nieba. Młody bóg westchnął i wyciągnął rękę w stronę swej ukochanej gwiazdy, tak różnej od gwiazd należących do jego siostry. Machnął dłonią w, wydawać by się mogło, lekceważącym geście. Momentalnie słońce zaczęło przesuwać się w kierunku horyzontu. Apollo był pewien, że śmiertelnicy nie mieli nic przeciwko parę godzin dłuższemu dniu. Nie spodziewał się co prawda, że zaśnie na tak długo, by przegapić moment zachodu słońca, jednak, hej, Apollo praktycznie BYŁ słońcem, mógł czasem pozwolić sobie na chwilę nieuwagi, bez względu ma to co myślał na ten temat jego ojciec, Zeus.

Apollo wyciągnął się na miękkiej trawie, rozciągając stawy i kości po drzemce na ziemi. Uniósł jedną rękę i przejechał palcami przez swoje złote, krótko ścięte włosy. Niezależnie od opinii swoich muz, a także Afrodyty (przede wszystkim Afrodyty), cieszył się ze zmiany fryzury. Krótsze włosy były o wiele wygodniejsze od długich po pas, złotych loków, których zazdrościły mu wszystkie nieśmiertelne istoty Olimpu. No i nie plątały się przy polowaniu, nie mówiąc już o ich rozczesywaniu, które trwało wieki. Przeczesując kosmyki włosów, jego palce natrafiły na parę liści spadłych z ogromnego drzewa pod którym leżał. Apollo powoli uniósł się na łokciach i spojrzał w dół doliny, gdzie pasło się jego stado. Jego oczy otworzyły się szeroko, gdy bóg przypomniał sobie o zwierzętach. Szybko podźwignął się z ziemi i zdecydowanym krokiem ruszył w kierunku niewielkiej łąki ulokowanej na zboczu góry.

Dotarłszy do miejsca, w którym zostawił swoje święte bydło, Apollo poczuł dziwne uczucie w głębi klatki piersiowej, jak zawsze gdy przeczuwał jakieś wydarzenie odbiegające od rutyny zwykłego boskiego dnia. Dni mieszały się Apollinowi jeden z drugim, tygodnie przelewały się w miesiące, a te – w lata. Brakowało mu kogoś, osoby, która stała by się jego przyjacielem, bratnią duszą.

Bóg przełknął gorzką prawdę zalewającą jego umysł.

Tak, Apollo był samotny. Nudził się niemiłosiernie, chadzał z kąta w kąt w swoim pałacu na Olimpie, codziennie pilnując trzody czerwonego bydła, śpiewając i grając na wymyślonych przez siebie instrumentach, w czym okazjonalnie towarzyszyły mu muzy. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio schodził do świata ludzi, których lubił i traktował niemalże z szacunkiem należnym osobie równej jemu, czym niejednokrotnie naraził się swojemu ojcu i macosze. Co prawda częściej bywał w miastach w poszukiwaniu uciech cielesnych, niż towarzysza do rozmowy, jednak samo przebywanie ze śmiertelnikami, czy to w łóżku, czy przy stole, działało kojąco na jego zszargane nerwy. Apollo zazdrościł ludziom możliwości założenia rodziny, zestarzenia się, patrzenia jak ich dzieci dorastają i uczą się nowych rzeczy, nawet chorób i śmierci, która kończyła ich krótkie życie.

Inni bogowie uważali, że ludzka egzystencja była nic nie warta – nędzne życia ludzkie w większości nic nie wnosiły do historii, lub pamięci innych osób. Apollo nauczył się patrzeć na życie oczami śmiertelnika, zazdrościł ich kruchych, tak łatwych do zniszczenia ciał. Ludzie byli świadomi swojej śmiertelności, dzięki czemu każde wydarzenie - szczęśliwe czy tragiczne, brali głęboko do serca i naprawdę "żyli" całą swoją mocą. Przez wiele momentów, w których trzymał w objęciach swoich kochanków, czując ciepło ich skóry, słysząc rytmiczne uderzenia ich serc i miarowy oddech, nie marzył o niczym innym, jak o kimś, kogo będzie mógł pokochać, i spędzić z tym kimś resztę życia. Pękało mu serce, gdy musiał opuścić łoża swoich partnerów, jednak wiedział, że nie ma innego wyjścia. Lepiej było nie pozwolić im zakochać się w nim, a najlepiej, gdyby w ogóle o nim zapomnieli.

Jego siostra, Artemida, jako zatwardziała feministka i wieczysta dziewica, patrzyła na zachowanie brata z pogardą, niezrozumieniem i obrzydzeniem. Kochała swojego brata, jednak nie potrafiła zaakceptować jego przygodnych nocy ze śmiertelniczkami. Nawet na zwykłe, przyjazne pogawędki, czy małą pomoc w lecznicach i domach opieki, łypała z niesmakiem spode łba.

Sympatia Apollina do ludzi i anty-męskie poglądy Artemidy sprawiły, iż niegdyś nierozłączne rodzeństwo oddaliło się od siebie. Zachowanie Hery wobec jego osoby, również nie polepszało sytuacji. Z niewiadomych powodów to na syna Zeusa przelała całą gorycz i nienawiść, narodzoną po zdradzie męża. To Apollo zawsze stawał się kozłem ofiarnym, chłopcem na posyłki, czy workiem treningowym Aresa. Artemidy Hera nie uwielbiała, jednakże na pewno tolerowała i darzyła szacunkiem. W dzieciństwie, podczas każdej kolejnej tyrady, młody bóg brał którąkolwiek winę na swoje barki, oszczędzając Artemidzie kłopotów. Ta nigdy nie stanęła po jego stronie. Apollo czuł, że nie ma już nikogo, na kim może polegać.

 

Młody bóg potrząsnął głową i wyrwał się z zamyślenia. Zmusił się do uśmiechu. Zawsze uważał, że pozytywne nastawienie wystarczy, by poprawić sobie humor. Jednak kąciki jego ust opadły równie szybko, jak się uniosły. Przez moment Apollo tylko stał, wpatrując się w miejsce, gdzie uprzednio pasły się jego czerwone krowy. No właśnie, pasły się. Kiedyś. Mężczyzna mrugnął parę razy zastanawiając się, gdzie w cholerę poszło sobie jego bydło. Otrząsnąwszy się z zaskoczenia, momentalnie zalał go strach. Apollo był troskliwym pasterzem, kochał swoje zwierzęta, dbał o nie, opiekował nowo narodzonymi cielakami. Z wyrazem utrapienia na twarzy rozejrzał się po polanie. Wziął głęboki oddech, starając się uspokoić. Nie na darmo był bogiem logicznego myślenia i racjonalnych wyborów. Po paru sekundach mężczyzna wiedział co powinien zrobić.

\- Najprostszym logicznym sposobem będzie, gdy pójdę za śladami ich kopyt. -stwierdził, klnąc się na wszystkich tytanów, że nie wpadł na tak oczywisty sposób wcześniej.   
Jednak po dłuższym wpatrywaniu się w ślady na ziemi, zdał sobie sprawę, że coś jest tu nie tak. Wyglądało to tak, jakby krowy szły NAPRZÓD, w stronę polany, ale jak mogło być to możliwe, skoro nie było ich tam, gdzie być powinny? Apollo wziął głęboki oddech przez nos, czując jak ogarnia go frustracja, wypierając jego zdolność do zachowania spokoju. Mimo to, nie poddał się, uparcie sprawdzając wszelkie ślady, jednak w każdym przypadku kończyło się to konsternacją i coraz większym gniewem. Nie wierzył, że jego krowy mogły same opuścić polanę, nie mogły też po prostu WYPAROWAĆ. Apollo był w stu procentach przekonany, że ktoś (lub coś) brał czynny udział w zniknięciu jego bydła.

  
Wieczór niepostrzeżenie zmienił się w noc, pogrążając otaczający świat w gęstej ciemności. Apollo czuł jak zaczyna wypływać z niego nadzieja na znalezienie zguby. Nie czuł już gniewu czy smutku, był po prostu przestraszony. Bał się o swoje zwierzęta, ten ktoś, kto je porwał (Apollo doszedł do wniosku że to musiało być porwanie), może okazać się chorym mordercą i przerobić jego święte woły słońca na kotlety. Apollo wolał do tego nie dopuścić. Nie obchodziło go, jak beznadziejnie to brzmiało, ale te krowy były tak naprawdę jego jedynymi przyjaciółmi. Nie chciał ich stracić na rzecz czyjegoś obiadu.

  
Apollo już zamierzał się poddać i wrócić na Olimp, gdy nagle stanął jak rażony piorunem. Skoro ślady kopyt krów prowadziły na polanę, to znaczy że skądś musiały przyjść. Zdenerwował go brak logiki w tej sytuacji, ale biorąc pod uwagę fakt, iż ślady prowadzą do miejsca, w którym nie ma zwierząt, to powinny one znajdować się tam, skąd przyszły! Apollo poczuł przypływ energii i z nową nadzieją ruszył do lasu, skąd "prowadziły" ślady.  
  
Przedzieranie się przez drzewa w kompletnej ciemności NIE należało do ulubionych rozrywek Apollina. Co chwilę potykał się, zaczepiał o wystające konary, nisko wiszące gałęzie smagały go po twarzy niczym bicze. Las nigdy nie był jego domeną. Nie znaczy to, że bóg nie lubił w nim przebywać. Apollo kochał gęste puszcze, bory, młode zagajniki, każde większe czy mniejsze zgrupowanie drzew. Uwielbiał polować ze swojego złotego łuku na potwory czy zwykłą, dziką zwierzynę. Nic nie dorównywało uczuciom swobody, siły i kontroli, jakie towarzyszyły momentowi wypuszczenia złotej strzały, mieniącej się w przecinanym powietrzu niczym promień słońca. Jednak teraz, gdy nadeszła noc, Apollo czuł się nieswojo i niepewnie. Po zapadnięciu zmroku, gdy księżyc zastępował na niebie słońce, tracił swoją pewność siebie i zuchwałość, EGOIZM, jakby powiedziała jego siostra. To właśnie wtedy Artemida przejmowała kontrolę nad światem rozpościerającym się pod gwieździstym niebem. Nie wiedziała o tym, ale tak ukochana przez nią ciemność, od dzieciństwa nękała jej brata we snach. Ciemność była gęsta, nieodgadniona, przerażająca. Przytłaczała Apollina, wyciskając mu powietrze z płuc i wnikając do jego krwiobiegu. Jego zwykle spokojny oddech stawał się szybki, gdy irracjonalny strach ogarniał jego wnętrze dosłownie rozpościerał się w jego trzewiach, nie pozwalając odetchnąć ani odpocząć.

Apollo po pewnym czasie zauważył, że mijał już leżące na ziemi ptasie gniazdo. Zdał sobie sprawę, że w panującym tu mroku zgubił zarówno ślady, którymi podążał, jak i drogę powrotną na znajomą polanę. Czuł jak sekunda po sekundzie opanowywał go strach. Apollo zwyczajnie nie miał pojęcia co robić dalej. Bezradnie rozejrzał się dookoła, starając się rozpoznać w otaczającej scenerii. Cienie rzucane przez wysokie pnie drzew zdawały się poruszać dookoła niego, każdy zwierzęcy odgłos, zwykle rozpoznawany przez niego w mgnieniu oka, przypominał odgłosy wydawane przez istoty z głębi Tartaru, które błądziły po powierzchni ziemi, gdy przyroda zasypiała. Nawet drzewa wydawały przerażające dźwięki, wprawiające Apollina w coraz większy strach. Gdyby chociaż mógł cokolwiek ZOBACZYĆ.

Apollo podniósł swoje błękitne oczy ku koronie drzew. Mógł zobaczyć przebijające się przez liście promienie księżyca. Z westchnieniem zwiesił głowę. Widmo prośby o pomoc swojej siostry jawiło mu się jako poniżające, jednak chyba nie miał innego wyjścia. Apollo zamknął oczy i wyszeptał krótkie słowa modlitwy do Artemidy. Prze chwilę nic się nie działo i bóg już myślał, że tylko przydał swojej siostrze uciechy, gdy nagle usłyszał trzask łamanej gałązki. Obrócił się w kierunku zasłyszanego dźwięku i stanął twarzą w twarz ze swą nieśmiertelną bliźniaczką.

  
Artemida często objawiała się w formie nastoletniej, tak by towarzyszące jej łowczynie łatwiej postrzegały ją jako przyjaciółkę, niż jako boginię. Dzisiaj jednak, wyglądała jak dwudziestoparo letnia wersja siebie. Była wyższa niż zwykle, w związane w warkocz włosy miała wplecione srebrne nitki, odbijające światło Księżyca. Biały chiton, który miała na sobie, również zdobiony był srebrnymi wzorami. Przez plecy przerzucony miała kołczan ze strzałami, a za pasem schowany myśliwski nóż z niezwykłym ostrzem, będącym w stanie przeciąć wszystko, czego dotknie. Apollo miał kiedyś wątpliwą przyjemność zapoznać się z nim bliżej.

Mimo, iż rodzeństwo było bliźniętami, Artemida miała kasztanowe włosy z odbijającymi się miedzianymi refleksami, jej niesamowitego koloru oczy były niczym płynne srebro, a nie głęboko lazurowe, jak w przypadku jej brata. Na twarzy miała rumieńce, a czerwone usta uniosły się w kpiącym uśmiechu.

\- Witaj, bracie. Usłyszałam twoje modlitwy. Czyżby niepokorny bóg słońca potrzebował mojej pomocy?

Apollo zacisnął zęby. Artemida zawsze odnosiła się do niego z wyższością i jawną ironią. Nie, nie zawsze taka była. W dzieciństwie rodzeństwo było nierozłączne, każda wolna chwila spędzana była we dwoje. Do momentu, w którym bogini zaprzysięgła przed Radą Olimpijską wieczne dziewictwo i wyrzekła się towarzystwa mężczyzn. Apollo starał się przekonać sam siebie, że Artemida oddaliła się nie tylko od niego, że stroniła od obecności także innych bogów. Jednak nie mógł zaprzeczyć - jego siostra nadal spędzała dużo czasu z Posejdonem, Hefajstosem, czy nawet ich ojcem. To ON był problemem, z którym Artemida nie chciała mieć nic do czynienia.

Apollo przywołał na swoją twarz szeroki uśmiech i wymusił radosny ton, którym zawsze witał swoją siostrę.   
\- Arti! - wykrzyknął - Moja boska siostro. Czy nie mogę po prostu spędzić z Tobą trochę czasu?   
Artemida uniosła jedną brew.  
\- Apollinie - powiedziała spokojnym tonem, jakby tłumaczyła coś upartemu i niezbyt bystremu dziecku - W twoim głosie słychać było tak szczerą panikę, że nie mogłam nie przybyć i nie sprawdzić co znowu zrobiłeś. Wątpię, że chciałeś tylko porozmawiać, a nawet jeśli, to przykro mi, ale nie zamierzam marnować na to czasu.   
To powiedziawszy, przerzuciła swój warkocz na drugie ramię, odwróciła się na pięcie, gotowa odmaszerować w mrok.   
\- Zaczekaj!   
Artemida obejrzała się przez ramię. Jej oczom ukazał się niecodzienny widok. Apollo przygryzał dolną wargę, spoglądając na leśne runo. Emanowała z niego taka niepewność, niezdecydowanie, Artemida mogła zobaczyć strach, czający się w jego oczach. Rysy jej twarzy złagodniały, gdy zdała sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji.


End file.
